Stryker
| primary_armament=M2 .50 caliber machine gun or MK19 40 mm grenade launcher mounted in a PROTECTOR M151 Remote Weapon Station (RWS) (ICV) | secondary_armament=.50-cal M2 MG and M240 7.62mm MG (MGS) | engine=Caterpillar 3126 turbo diesel | engine_power=260 kW (350 hp) | suspension=8×8 wheeled | speed= 100 km/h (62 mph) | pw_ratio= ICV: 15.8 kW/t (19.3 hp/sh tn) | vehicle_range= 500 km (300 mi) }} The IAV Stryker is a family of eight-wheeled, all-wheel-drive, armored combat vehicles produced by General Dynamics Land Systems, in use by the United States Army. Based on the Canadian LAV III light-armored vehicle, which in turn is based on the Swiss MOWAG Piranha III 8x8, the Stryker is the U.S. Army's first new armored vehicle since the M2/M3 Bradley Infantry/Calvary Fighting Vehicle in the 1980s. The Stryker was championed by General Eric Shinseki when he was U.S. Army Chief of Staff. The vehicle is employed in Stryker Brigade Combat Teams, light and mobile units based on the Brigade Combat Team Doctrine that relies on vehicles connected by military C4I networks. Design The Stryker was designed for rapid deployment into virtually any combat zone; it is equipped with various features such as a modular engine design for easier maintenance, periscopes that allow the driver and gunner to see outside without having to expose themselves, and adjustable tires for various rough terrain. Pneumatic or hydraulic systems drive almost all of the vehicle's mechanical features; for example, a pneumatic system switches between 8x4 and 8x8 drive. The vehicle comes in several variants with a common engine, transmission, hydraulics, wheels, tires, differentials and transfer case. Two exceptions are the M1130 Command Vehicle and M1133 Medical Evacuation Vehicle, which have an air conditioning unit mounted on the back. The medical vehicle also has a higher-capacity generator. A recent upgrade program provided a field retrofit kit to add air conditioning units to all variants. Variants The Stryker chassis' modular design supports a wide range of variants. The main chassis is the Infantry Carrier Vehicle (ICV). Additionally, there is the Mobile Gun System (MGS), developed in place of the cancelled M-8 Buford light tank. This version has a heavier chassis to support a variant of the 105mm M68A1 rifled cannon (M68A1E4), a lightweight version of the gun system used on the original M1 Abrams MBTs (Main Battle Tanks) and the M60 Patton MBT. The M68A1E4 also features a muzzle brake to assist with recoil and an autoloader for faster cannon reloads, a rare feature on US tank guns. The Stryker has the following configurations with more planned: *M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle (ICV) : Armored personnel carrier that can carry nine troops. It can be armed with an M2HB .50-caliber machine gun, Mk.19 40 mm grenade launcher, or a M240 7.62 mm machine gun. *M1127 Reconnaissance Vehicle (RV) *M1128 Mobile Gun System (MGS) *M1129 Mortar Carrier (MC) armed with a 120 mm Mortar *M1130 Command Vehicle (CV) *M1131 Fire Support Vehicle (FSV) *M1132 Engineer Support Vehicle (ESV) *M1133 Medical Evacuation Vehicle (MEV) *M1134 Anti-Tank Guided Missile (ATGM) armed with TOW missiles *M1135 Nuclear, Biological, Chemical Reconnaissance Vehicle (NBC RV) *MXXXX Self-propelled 105 mm Self-Propelled Howitzer (SPH) This was a prototype vehicle. It differs from the Mobile Gun System as this variant was intended to provide artillery support rather than direct fire, and thus has the ability to accurately fire shells beyond its line of sight. Worked stopped after the Nov. 2005 demonstration of the prototype. Usage .]] Deployed and operated by the various private military companies are the M1126 Stryker Infantry Carrier Vehicle (ICV) and M1128 Mobile Gun System (MGS). The Praying Mantis PMC utilized various M1126 Stryker Infantry Carrier Vehicles during their deployment into the Middle East to fight off the local militia soldiers. Drebin 893 also has his own customized Stryker ICV; this variant has the ability to alter its hull color in a manner similar to OctoCamo, and also has his slogan, "Eye Have You", painted on the side. Because of his job as a gun launderer, Drebin's Stryker ICV also contains various weapons and attachments, including two GSRs, two cases of custom parts, two Glocks, two SCAR-H CQC rifles, two M4A1 Customs, an AK-102, and two M72A3 LAWs, as well as a monitor that depicts Meryl's modified Desert Eagle. The Pieuvre Armement PMC utilized the M1126 variant, one of which also transported Vamp and Laughing Octopus to various places, as evidenced by Vamp's reemergence as well as Laughing Octopus's slaughter of a group of South American rebel soldiers during their deployment into South America. The Pieuvre Armement also utilized the M1128 Mobile Gun System variant, one of which Drebin had to avoid when rescuing Naomi Hunter and Solid Snake. The Stryker still saw use up to the late 2010s, to which they were also involved in Desperado and World Marshal's activities in 2018. These were also painted green and/or black and red. They were utilized in various countries, and were also part of the military resources of the air base at Shabhazabad, Pakistan. Tactics Strykers can be taken out with anti-tank weapons such as the RPG-7, or any other rocket launcher. In the first chapter, one can be easily destroyed by a mortar on a roof. Be advised that the M72A3 LAW is slightly less powerful than its other brethren; so you'll need at least two shots from the LAW to destroy a Stryker. When targeting one, it is best to fire from cover; since the Stryker's gunner can easily spot the player, if he or she fires an anti-tank weapon out in the open. Behind the scenes Strykers earlier appeared in ''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, known overseas as Metal Gear Solid. However, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots is the first canon game that featured these vehicles. The gunshield fitted on Drebin's Stryker is not actually used on standard ICVs; they are usually fitted to Reconnaissance variants, who lack the M151 Remote Weapons Station that the ICV is equipped with. However, given that his Stryker also utilized OctoCamo, it is implied that this was the result of Drebin's modifications. Early trailers for Metal Gear Solid 4 had the Mobile Gun System variant of the Strykers also being used by the Praying Mantis PMC group. In a lecture at the University of Southern California hosted by Hideo Kojima, a screenshot was unveiled with the Fox Engine that depicted a man resembling Big Boss laying in wait near a tree with a Stryker headed his way. Concept artwork for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, released back when it was initially referred to as Metal Gear Solid: Rising, had a Stryker. The Stryker was retained in the game itself after the change, acting as a transport for various enemy cyborgs, although they were referred to as armored transports in-game. Appearances *''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' References Category:Land vehicles Category:Vehicles in Ghost Babel Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Rising